


Day 3

by Kristenaaaa



Series: Forgiveness, Can You Imagine? [3]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda, Hamilton - Miranda (Broadway Cast) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Mental Health Issues, Modern Reynolds Pamphlet, Phillip dies, Post-Reynolds Pamphlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-24
Updated: 2018-05-24
Packaged: 2019-05-13 08:04:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,860
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14745042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kristenaaaa/pseuds/Kristenaaaa
Summary: AN: Hey guys! I want to thank all of the reviewers and the readers who have favorited and followed this story! There is possibly two more chapter left in this fic, I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it. I especially appreciate the reviews and reading what you guys think, it means so much to me! Also, June is a VERY VERY busy month for me, so the odds of my knocking out these next two chapters for you guys, I wouldn't my breath. I'll try to update on June the 4th, we shall see. Anyway, on to the chapter.





	Day 3

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Hey guys! I want to thank all of the reviewers and the readers who have favorited and followed this story! There is possibly two more chapter left in this fic, I'm so glad you guys have enjoyed it. I especially appreciate the reviews and reading what you guys think, it means so much to me! Also, June is a VERY VERY busy month for me, so the odds of my knocking out these next two chapters for you guys, I wouldn't my breath. I'll try to update on June the 4th, we shall see. Anyway, on to the chapter.

**Day 3 7:00 AM – 2:00 PM**

_**7:00 AM** _

Alex, Eliza, Theo, Angie, Peggy, Angelica, and AJ sat in Phillip's room. Throughout the night, the nurse came in and took vitals and they all saw his temperature growing higher and higher. The new medicine's not working, no one wanted to say the obvious, but everyone knew, if the medicine wasn't working by now, then Phillip probably wasn't going to make it. He woke up only a handful of times but was too weak to say anything. He looked so pale and weak. He was constantly sweating since his body was trying to fight off the infection. Sometimes Phillip would shiver and Eliza would cover him with more blankets but his body was hot to the touch. Eliza sat on the bed with her son and rubbed the hair of his sweaty forehead and hummed to him. Phillip started to stir and it got everyone's attention.

"Pip?" Eliza asked softly

"Hey, Ma," Phillip said hoarsely

"Hey, baby." Eliza didn't even try to hold back her tears she let them fall. When Phillip noticed that she was crying, he knew he wasn't going to be around much longer.

"Ma, I'm going to be okay."

"I know you are baby, I love you so much." Eliza kissed her son's forehead.

"I love you too Ma. Where's Dad?"

"I'm right here son." Alex was quick to Phillip's side, Alex's eyes were red from crying and from the bags it was obvious he wasn't getting much sleep.

"Dad, I love you and I forgive you. I hope," Phillip cleared his throat "I hope that I made you proud."

"I'm always proud of you Son." Alex cried

"Ange and AJ here?"

"Yeah, AJ," Alex stepped out of the way so AJ could talk to Phillip.

"Hey, hey, don't cry man okay?"

"I can't help it, Phil," AJ sniffled

"Look, you gotta take care of Angie for me bro, make sure no snot-nosed boys kiss her or things like that." Phillip smiled weakly, trying to ease the tension. "Let me talk to Angie."

Angie cautiously walked over to Phillip and grabbed his hand.

"Phillip," Angie cried

"Hey, you're gonna be fine Ange. I promise you." Angie shook her head and let go of Phillip's hand.

"I can't do this." Angie stormed out of the room Eliza got up to follow her but Peggy held her sister back.

"No, you stay, I'll go." Before Peggy left to go find Angie she walked over and gently hugged Phillip

"I love you Pip."

"Love you too Shebby." Peggy smiled tearfully at the nickname Phillip gave her ever since he could talk. She looked at her nephew one last time before going after Angie. Angelica took AJ's spot and grabbed her nephew's hand.

"Hey, Auntie."

"Hey nephew, I love you so, so much Phillip. I really do and it's okay. It's going to be okay."

"I know Auntie, I love you too." Angelica kissed Phillip's hand "Let me talk to Theo."

"She's right here." Theo was sitting in the corner, a sobbing mess as she walked over to her boyfriend.

"Please don't cry Theo, you're so beautiful." Theo tried her hardest to stop the tears but they kept coming.

"Come here," Theo leaned over and Phillip began whispering in her ear. No one knows what he said, but Theo started to break down and cry uncontrollably. Phillip and Theo shared one last kiss before she pulled back.

"I love you, Theodosia."

"I love you too Phillip, I love you so much." Theo lightly caressed his face before sitting back down. Alex then laid on the bed on the other side of Phillip. Eliza and Alex decide they were going to hold Phillip in his last moments.

* * *

_**10:00 AM** _

As the hours went by Phillip was in and out of sleep during that entire time, Eliza and Alex never left his side. They wanted to comfort him and hold him.

"Ma, Dad-I'm scared."

"It's okay be to be scared baby," Eliza whispered

"We're going to be with you until the end Pip," Alex reassured

"Can you sing to me, like you used to Ma?" Eliza inhaled and exhaled deeply

"Of course,  _un, deux, trois, quatre, sinq, six, sept, huit, neuf."_

" _Un, deux, trois, quatre, sinq, six, sept, huit, neuf."_

"Good,  _un, deux, trois, quatre, sinq, six, sept, huit, neuf."_

" _un, deux, trios."_ Eliza felt her son's body go limp her in arms.

"Pip? Phillip? Phillip baby wake up! Alexander get a nurse!" Alex practically ran out the door as Eliza cradled Phillip.

"No, no, no! Phillip!" Eliza sobbed, Alex entered the room with Dr. Kane and Nurse Sonny. Eliza let Dr. Kane search for Phillip's pulse. Dr. Kane looked up at Eliza and Alex and shook his head.

"I'm so sorry, but he's gone." Dr. Kane turned to the nurse "Time of death, 10: 04 AM."

"NO!" Eliza sobbed, Angelica wrapped Eliza in her arms as she cried on her sister's shoulder. Alex comforted AJ as he cried, and Theo just stared at her boyfriend's lifeless body as she tried to deny that any of this happened and that it was all one huge nightmare.

* * *

_**12:00 PM** _

_We have Breaking News at the top of the hour, the oldest son of Former Treasury Secretary, Alexander Hamilton, Phillip Hamilton passed away this morning after suffering from an infected gunshot wound that was inflicted by a man who has now be identified as George Eacker, shot Phillip Hamilton in a fit of road rage. No word from Mr. Hamilton, but his political allies shared words of comfort on social media. Former President George Washington shared a heartfelt photo of himself and young Phillip Hamilton during his time as President. Along with the photo he shared a lengthy post, one line in the post read, 'The world just become a little less bright.' Senator Aaron Burr, French General Marquis de Lafayette and Hercules Mulligan, a well-known spy from the War, also shared words of comfort to the Hamilton Family. The death of Phillip Hamilton just came days after Alexander Hamilton's affair came to light. On behalf of everyone here at Fox News, we offer our deepest condolences to the Hamilton and Schuyler Family._

When they came back from the hospital, Eliza had locked herself in her room. She didn't say anything to anyone the whole car ride home. She just stared out the window with a blank look on her face. Eliza has never felt so numb nothing else mattered. The atmosphere of the house felt much heavier than usual as if a dark cloud was permanently following them ever since the affair was leaked. Alexander walked around the house like a ghost. He ended up standing in front of Phillip's room. He reached out for the door but he couldn't bring himself to open the door. He kept walking down the hallway until he reached his bedroom. Eliza was sitting on the edge of the bed staring a picture of her and Eliza when they came home from the hospital a few days after giving birth. Eliza looked up at Alex and the look she gave him made his heart shatter. She looked absolutely broken, her eyes were dull and lifeless, her hair had become stringy, her clothes worn and used.

"Eliza,"

"We have to move, we-we-we can't-I can't stay here."

"Okay, Betsey I—"

"Alex, please, not right now. Just, not right now."

* * *

_**1:00** _

"Theo? Theodosia?" Aaron knocked on his daughter's before opening it. Theodosia was lying on her bed, her body facing the window. She was holding a hospital bag of the hoodie that Phillip was shot in.

"Honey?"

"Phillip hasn't called me back yet. I wonder what he's doing." Aaron sighed heavily, ever since Angelica and Peggy dropped off Theo she's been talking as if Phillip's still alive, at first Aaron felt terrible for his daughter, but now he's worried. She didn't act like this her mother died, she mainly stayed to herself and she spent a lot of time with Phillip. Aaron has no clue how to help his daughter. He walked over to her bed and sat beside her.

"Theo, Phillip died, he was shot yesterday remember?" Theo shot up and looked at her father as if he grew three heads out of his neck.

"No, no that's not true. Yesterday we went to the library and then we—" Theo paused "that's weird, I can't seem to remember anything after we went to the library. We probably went to his house and I fell asleep like usual." Aaron grabbed his daughter's hand.

"Theodosia, Phillip was shot yesterday after you guys left the library. He died this morning." Theo shook her head in disbelief, she yanked her hand away and started to pace her room.

"No Dad, you're lying!"

"Theodosia, I wish I was sweetie, but he's gone." Despite Aaron's words, it was falling on deaf ears.

"I can't believe you're making this up right now!"

"Theo," Aaron said hesitantly, he was now worried about his daughter's well-being. She didn't act like this when her mother passed.

"Get out Dad, I can't deal with this." Tears started flowing down her face and Aaron grabbed his daughter so she wouldn't get herself worked up.

"Theodosia, calm down." Theodosia shoved her father off of her, she stormed out the room with Aaron quick on her heels.

"Theo! Come back!" Theodosia ignored her father and got in her car. Aaron kept pleading for her to come inside but she acted as of she didn't hear him. She started her car and sped off. For the first time in a long time, Aaron let a tear fall from his eyes.

* * *

_**2:00 PM** _

Maria watched the news with tears falling down her face, she doesn't know if it the hormones or just the fact that could be her daughter in a few years. She held Rachel a little bit tighter as she tried push that thought far, far away from her mind. Her phone rang and when she was that it was Alex calling, she hastily wiped away her tears before she answered the phone.

"Hello?"

" _Hey, Maria."_

"Alex I am so sorry, I don't know what to say. I never met him but," Maria took a breath before continuing "I am so sorry."

" _Can I come see you?"_  Maria hesitated

"Alex, I don't think that's a good idea, after everything that's happened."

" _I need to see Rachel, please Maria."  
_

"I'll text you my address."

In just half an hour there was a knock at Maria's door. She answered the door and Alex was standing before her. Just by looking at him, one could tell that once vibrant man who could talk a mile a minute, was terribly saddened and depressed.

"She just ate, so she might be a little sleepy." Maria gently picked up the infant from the rocker and handed her to Alex. He looked at his daughter tearfully and shattered. Maria took Rachel from Alex and put her back in the rocker. She pulled him in for another hug and just let him cry on her shoulder.


End file.
